


You're a Dream, Babe

by Starkisms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkisms/pseuds/Starkisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people, unfortunately, are unlucky when it comes to good relatuonships. In Sehun's case, he quite possibly struck the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow (aka his boyfriend Joonmyun).<br/>Or<br/>Sehun and Joonmyun just really love each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Dream, Babe

Depending on someone can be, hell it is, a very scary thing. One too many times you hear about a heart getting broken because the other one was too selfish. It's quite possibly a miracle if you find someone that, despite your hardships and insecurities, decides that you're the one they want, the only one they want. How does someone really decide that? Does it happen gradually, or all at once? These thoughts ran through Sehun's mind as he awoke that morning, a slight chill running through his bones due to the cold weather. He burrowed further into his comforter, but unable to take his eyes off of a sleeping Joonmyun lying next to him. He was tempted to reach out and brush his bangs away from his face, but he didn't want to risk waking him up, not when he looked so ethereal.

He wonders why Joonmyun chose him. He wonders why Joonmyun decided to kiss him, stay with him. He's been tempted to ask since they got together a month ago, but he didn't want to become that clingy, insecure boyfriend stereotype, that's not him. Besides, he had a few ideas on what Joonmyun would tell him anyways, something wise or inspirational about relationships and how they chose each other, because that's the type of person he is. Sehun's always looked up to him since they first met, and he doesn't think he'll ever stop being amazed by him.

His train of thought is sidetracked when he sees Joonmyun slightly stir in his sleep, left arm reaching out to pull Sehun closer into him. He nuzzles his nose into Sehun's neck, sighing softly before murmuring a raspy-voiced, "Good morning." Sehun can feel the smile pressed into his neck, and he can't help but smile too.

   "Morning hyung, did you sleep well?" Sehun took the opportunity to finally brush the hair out of Joonmyun's face. 

Joonmyun looked up at him and waited a moment, like he was contemplating on an answer to his simple question, before replying with a grin, "Yeah, I did actually, wanna know why?"

Sehun laughs, "Uh, what are you getting at, hyung? Because I don't think I can go another round so early in-"

   "That's not what I was getting at, babe, but it'd be a lie if I said that hasn't happened plenty of times before." Joonmyun gives him a squinty-eyed smile, letting out a giggle that Sehun will never get tired of hearing. He runs his thumb across Sehun's jawline, eyes fixated on his lips before saying, "I did dream about you, though."

   "Really? Enlighten me."

   "Well, I dreamt about a moment similar to this, actually. We were lying awake in bed, it was really late but we couldn't fall asleep. We had the curtain drawn, so the moon and the stars shone so beautifully on your face, and- and you smiled at me. You just smiled, leaned in, and kissed me, like we've done it a million times before. That's really all I remember, but, it was so clear, it was the nicest dream I've ever had, which sounds stupid, I kn-"

Sehun quickly kissed him on the lips before he could finish his sentence, a firm press to his lips before responding, "It's not stupid, that was- I'm- you have no idea how happy that makes me." 

Joonmyun leans in and gives him a chaste kiss, "Well I'm glad. I'll surely have more dreams like that since I have you now, so you haven't heard the last of them." 

   "Do you even, hear what you're saying sometimes? I swear you always say the right things at the right time, and every time you say things like that my heart beats so fast I can barely breathe." 

Joonmyun looks at him with a fond look in his eyes, saying, "Sehun, you do realize you have the same effect on me, right? Every time you look at me, touch me, kiss me, I feel like I'm living in an alternate universe because I still can't believe it's real. I've been pining for your affection since before the group formed, I still find it hard to convince myself that I finally found someone that wants to stick with me." He laughs out the last part to make the air seem less thick with intensity.

In that moment, Sehun realizes that all the things he was wondering earlier, Joonmyun has wondered too. He also realizes that his angel of a boyfriend has had insecurities based on those certain wonders.

   "Hyung, you're- fuck, I can't even begin to tell you how much of a beautiful person you are. Every single thing about you is lovely, don't ever doubt why I, or anyone else, would be with you. I- I love you, Joonmyun. I love you so much, I have for a long time, and I won't ever stop loving you." Sehun is crying now, along with an awe-stricken Joonmyun. 

   "You, you really love me?"

   "Is that even a real question, hyung? Of course I love you, thought it was pretty obvious, to be quite honest." 

   "I love you too, Sehun. Fuck, I love you." With that, Joonmyun grabs his face and kisses him hard, a tear rolling down his cheek. Sehun kisses back with fervor, hand gripping the back of Joonmyun's neck. Joonmyun opens his mouth slightly, giving access to Sehun's tongue. It wasn't, and didn't feel sexual. It felt like love. They continued making out slowly for a while, soaking up the moment as much as they could. Pulling back with red, swollen lips, they pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily. 

Joonmyun spoke first, "My baby," he whispered, stroking Sehun's cheek, "Mine."

   "Your baby, Joonmyun, always." Sehun kisses him on his lips, then his nose, then up to his forehead. He lets his lips linger there for a moment, smiling before pulling Joonmyun into a tight embrace.

   "As much as I'd like to stay in bed with you all day, babe, we have to get up in-" Joonmyun glances at the clock on their nightstand, "approximately 7 minutes because we have schedule today." 

   "Well, we still have 7 minutes, there's a lot we can do in 7 minutes." Sehun wiggles his eyebrows, giving a smirk to his boyfriend. 

   "And I thought it was too early in the morning to do anything?" 

   "What can I say? Proclaiming our love for each other got me in the mood to make love, as well." 

   "Oh my god, remind me again why I love you?" Before Sehun could reply with a snide comment, Joonmyun rolls on top of him, kissing him passionately. 

Sehun smiles softly at him, closing his eyes for a moment to really let it sink in that he's one of the lucky ones, one of the few people who experience those miracles, because he's Joonmyun's, and Joonmyun is his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to follow me or leave me a message!  
> Tumblr: stvrkisms   
> Twitter: bashfulbaek


End file.
